


Streaks of Dust

by clytie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytie/pseuds/clytie





	Streaks of Dust

Shadows are grey?  
That's what they say.

They are night and wind to me.

Cold and bleak.


End file.
